


Ace Gang?

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ace trio, aroace jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Jonah tries to find the perfect Christmas present for his friends.





	Ace Gang?

Jonah was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with the ring on his finger as he tried to think of what to get his friends for Christmas. He knew he wasn’t exactly known for his gift-giving abilities, but he was getting better. Or at least he hoped he was. And ok, maybe he shouldn’t have waited so long, but he liked to think that he had done pretty well so far. He had gotten Cyrus’s Hanukkah present and TJ’s Christmas present, and he at least had plans for Andi and Amber’s presents, but for some reason, he just could not think of anything for Marty and Buffy.

He kept twisting his ring around his finger, over and over again, as he thought. It was the ring Bowie had gotten him when he’d first come out. His mind drifted off to memories of about six months ago.

_ He was sitting on the grass at Shadyside Pride Festival with Marty and Buffy, asking Marty about flags he didn’t recognize (which was most of them), and when Marty explained asexuality (somehow talking himself into realizing that he was ace at the same time), it was like something just clicked in Jonah’s brain, though it took him a couple weeks to realize what that meant. He spent the next several days just replaying that conversation in his head, trying to figure out why it had stuck with him so much, before eventually deciding to just sit down and do some more research on the topic. After that, he had processed his emotions the only way he knew how; he wrote a song about it. _

_ Bowie was the first person he told. He just showed him the still-in-progress lyrics and paced in front of him while he read them. Bowie didn’t even say anything at first, just stood up and gave him a hug, effectively putting a stop to his nervous pacing. Then, he helped him finish the song and encouraged him to perform it for his friends. About a week later, Jonah was once again pacing nervously in the back room of the Red Rooster, filled with not only his usual nerves that came with every performance, but also his nerves about coming out. Even though, at that point, he knew that at least half of his friends were queer, and at least one of them was also ace, it was still scary. Just before he went on stage, Bowie handed him a simple black ring, explaining the significance of it. Jonah put it on his right middle finger, and somehow felt immediately calmer, more grounded. Performing was still terrifying, but he got through it, and his friends were, of course, extremely supportive, just as he knew they would be. _

_ The next day, Buffy invited him to the Spoon and told him that his song had helped her come to a realization of her own, one that she had also been thinking about since that day at Pride, but hadn’t quite wrapped her head around yet until Jonah had put his own feelings into words and set them to music. She was demi. She said it very matter-of-factly, clearly trying very hard to hide her nerves. She never really did explain why she told Jonah first, and not Marty, who was not only her boyfriend but way more knowledgeable about queerness and just generally better at dealing with emotions than he was. He was with her when she come out to Marty later that same day, at which point Marty had immediately declared the three of them the “ace gang.” _

Jonah stared at his ring and froze in his fidgeting. An idea, one that seemed kind of obvious now, suddenly hit him. He reached over to grab his phone and started typing.

On the day after Christmas, they had a small party at Andi’s grandparents’ house. It was nothing like the huge parties she was known for; it was just the seven of them watching Christmas movies, drinking hot chocolate, making cookies, and exchanging presents. They all sat curled up in blankets as Andi passed out the presents that they had put under the tree when they had arrived.

Andi handed Jonah a present and read the label on it. “From: Buffy and Marty.” She looked at the couple in question. “Are you two really That Couple that gives out presents together now? Come on, not even TJ and Cyrus do that, and they’re insufferable.”

“Hey!” Cyrus protested, but everyone ignored him.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Shut up, it’s just because Jonah’s has to be from both of us.” Andi sighed and handed it to Jonah before sitting back down as Buffy gestured for him to open it.

It was small. He carefully peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a white ring. He grinned as he took it out of the box. He realized that it was one of those spinny-fidget rings that probably has an actual name, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember what it was. He put it on his left middle finger and couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he realized what had happened.

“Do you like it?” Buffy seemed a bit nervous.

He looked at her with a huge smile. “I love it.” Buffy sighed in relief while Marty gave her an ‘I told you so’ look, prompting her to hit him on the arm. “You two have to open your presents from me now.”

“It’s not their turn,” Andi protested. The three of them pouted at her dramatically until she sighed and reluctantly got up and went back over to the tree, grabbing two small, identical-looking boxes. She handed one to Marty and one to Buffy before sitting back down.

Buffy and Marty looked at each other and then at the boxes before proceeding to race to open them. They tied, of course; the boxes were so small it took them both less than a second to tear off the wrapping paper and open them. Buffy gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she and Marty looked between their own and each other’s presents.

“Well, what are they?” Amber asked.

They both took them out of the boxes. They were two identical black rings; the only difference was that Marty’s was slightly bigger and that where his had a small silver heart on it, Buffy's had a diamond. They were a little nicer than the one Bowie had gotten Jonah, but nothing super fancy. They put them on and showed them to everyone.

Marty held out his right fist toward Jonah. “Ace gang?”

Jonah laughed and returned the fist bump. “Ace gang.”

They both looked at Buffy expectantly. She rolled her eyes, but joined in, fist bumping them both. “Yeah ok, ace gang.”


End file.
